


that one time Ron almost ruins Harry’s birthday party

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost forgot that, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Draco Malfoy, Teasing, That’s probably it, Top Harry Potter, Yall know it, birthday fic, it’s THAT kind of fic, oh and, yas he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Ron has to get a stripper for Harry’s 40th birthday party, but he messes it upThat’s it, that’s the plot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 25
Kudos: 312





	that one time Ron almost ruins Harry’s birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy birthday to Harry omg my baby. This fic is basically...I’m not even sure how I thought of it, but it just came to me.  
> Normally I’d always have a title in my head when I write a fic, but this time, my mind is blank. That’s why the title sounds horrible. However, I hope you guys enjoy the fic.

“So, I’m done with my stuff. Are you? We should head home” Ron stood up and started closing all the files on his table before pilling them up and walked to Harry’s spot “It’s a _special_ day”

“It’s just a birthday, Ron” Harry said, still scribbling down his file, he wasn’t really excited about this birthday, after all, he _was_ turning forty “I’m too old for this”

“So you’re just going to stay in this office on your birthday?” Ron slammed his hands down Harry’s table, startling the Auror with his scary look, he bent down and leaned over to whisper in Harry’s face “You know Pansy’s going to kill you”

“Let her” Harry chuckled, he has no intention of leaving this office until his birthday was over, that was why he decided to do paperwork tonight “She can do whatever she wants”

“Really?” Ron asked, walking around him and standing behind his chair

“ _Really_ , you have my word”

“ _Guys! It’s the cue!”_ Ron yelled, suddenly locking Harry’s arms and shoulders from behind when the door to their office was barged open with Blaise, Dean, Seamus and Neville running to his chair as quick as a flash

“Sorry, Harry” Neville said before shoving a brown paper bag down on Harry’s head, blocking his sight, Dean and Seamus tying his hands together behind his back while Blaise was doing the same with his legs

“ _Ron, seriously?”_ He shouted, trying to find his way out but his friends were incredibly fast, and strong, he could not take all five of them

“ _Hey,_ you said _let Pansy do whatever she wants_ , and Pansy wants you to join your bloody party. If we don’t bring you back, she’ll kill us” Ron said as the guys carried Harry up in the air using magic “It’s your birthday, for Merlin’s sake, you should celebrate it”

“I’m old, no one celebrates their 40th birthday anymore”

“You’re also old _and_ single, you _need_ this party” Ron argued back and Harry sighed, he might as well give up. If he tried to do more, Pansy’d actually come and catch him herself, the woman could do everything without breaking a nail

“ _Fine_ ”

“Is it okay to Apparate with him?” He heard Neville spoke. And though now he could easily get out of this situation with wandless magic, he figured he’d still have to go anyway “Would it Splinch him or something?”

“I should hope not” Ron said and Harry felt him being put down on the ground “You know what, you guys go first by the Floo, I’ll Apparate with Harry once we got outside of the Ministry”

“Can you do it?” Blaise spoke

“Don’t worry, I got Splinched once, I won’t get it again, go on, _go_ ” He heard Ron reassured his husband and heard the Floo flared up. Ron wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and they kept walking until he heard the door of the lift being opened with a ding.

“So…”

“Don’t, Ron”

“Oh come on” Ron whined when the lift started going down, he couldn’t see, but he could feel it “You _know_ you’re bound to tell me that story sooner or later”

“I pick later”

“Harry, come on, mate, I _swear_ I won’t tell anyone” Ron dragged Harry out of the lift and they kept walking. Harry was torn, he wanted to say it, but he just couldn’t “Not even Blaise, though I’ve vowed to never keep anything from him on our wedding, _but,_ you’re my best mate, so I can keep it”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely”

“Okay, fine” Harry groaned, feeling the wind blowing by when they finally got outside of the Ministry, he closed his eyes as he remembered that day “It was one time, twelve years ago, I bumped into Draco in a pub, we talked, we laughed, and we kinda had sex”

“Kinda?”

“Okay we had sex, it was brilliant, but, er” He paused and remembered how he felt the next morning. The empty side of the bed, the ruffled bedsheet, nothing left, he was alone “He left the next morning, or maybe right after I dozed off, I wasn’t sure, the next thing I knew, Pansy told me he moved to Paris, to be a Healer. I mean I thought we were friends before, I thought he’d tell me news like that”

“Oh, mate” Ron sighed, gripping his shoulder “To be fair, none of us knew about it, except Pansy, I guess he just thought he couldn’t get the position there. But, er, are you alright?”

“It’s fine, it’s been years”

“Based on your tone, I’m pretty sure you’re still not over him” Ron asked and hooked his arm around Harry, preparing to Apparate “I mean, understandable, I had sex with Blaise once and I could _not_ get over it, still doing it every day”

“I do not need to know that, Ron” He laughed quietly and sighed again, he sometimes still thought about it, about the fact that Draco moved to Paris to become a Healer there. Sometimes he woke up with sweats on his forehead and a bulge under his boxer, because he dreamt about that night again. It was so memorable that he could not forget how it felt, how he felt when he was inside Draco, the way his body writhed and the sound he made underneath Harry, how they managed to do it multiple times a night until both of them fell asleep, or perhaps he was the only one that really slept.

“Why didn’t you find him?”

“I did” Harry confessed, he did travel to Paris the next day, figuring out where Draco stayed, but it was simply too hard, until he _did_ find him, although what he saw was hard to process “But I, er, I saw him with someone else”

“ _Oh”_

“So, er, yeah, I left”

“Sorry, mate, we know you like him even before that” Ron smacked his chest and sighed loudly “Ready?”

“Yeah” Harry said, losing his balance a bit when Ron Apparated back to his place. Instead of the quiet sound in the street just a second ago, he heard people shouting, music blasting out loud now

“ _Harry! You’re here!”_ Harry flinched when the bag on his head was pulled off, revealing a smiling Pansy in front of him, she was wearing a black glittery jumpsuit with an a cocktail in her hand “So you guys used plan B?”

“Yeah” Ron nodded while trying to untie Harry with a flick of his wand “He wasn’t really going with plan A”

“Plan A?”

“Oh, plan A was to invite you back here _calmly_ ” Ron admitted to Harry and grabbed the cup of beer when Blaise approached him “But you didn’t want to leave your office, so we used plan B, tying you up and bring you here”

“I’m sorry” Pansy pouted, grabbing his chin with her hand and planted a kiss on his cheek “But honey, you _really_ need this party”

“I don’t”

“You’re forty and single” Pansy mumbled to him, sipping from her colourful glass of cocktail with her hair fell down to her shoulder “Harry, _Teddy_ is getting married in a few months, and you have no one”

“Well…” He stuttered, finding it hard to argue with Pansy, she and Hermione were just always right “I still don’t need this party, a small gathering is fine”

“Oh, honey” Pansy snickered and slapped his cheek softly “You need this” She said, grabbing a bottle of beer from the tray when a waiter walked by. She even hired a group of waiters, Harry shook his head and received the beer from her. She always liked to go out of the way to do things, it was either her way or the highway, which reminded him of someone he knew “Now, would you enjoy this party? Don’t make me pull Hermione here, _then_ she and I can both give you a speech on settling down”

“Alright, I know”

“ _Everyone!”_ Pansy tapped a knife into her cocktail glass, catching everyone’s attention and grinning at them “ _Harry Potter is here!”_ Harry started smiling at everyone, nodding and thanking people when they began chanting loudly his name, he never really liked parties

“ _Speech!”_ Seamus yelled “ _Give a speech!”_

“You go tiger” Pansy gave him a lopsided smile and smacked his back before pushing him up to give a speech. Harry took a deep breath before speaking up

“Er, hi everyone”

*

“Okay, we have a problem” Ron walked to the couch where Pansy and Hermione were sitting _and_ snogging on “ _Hello?”_

“Oh, sorry” Pansy pulled away and sat up, fixing her jumpsuit “What’s up?”

“You know when I told you guys I’d order a stripper for Harry’s birthday?” He asked, he felt so guilty for messing up his only assignment when he had begged the girls to let him do it

“Yeah?” Hermione said, sitting up and making Ron flinched, he got scared whenever he did something wrong and has to face the two scary married witches, they were already powerful and scary alone, now they just became a force to be reckoned with “What did you do?”

“Okay, wait” Ron raised his hand up and looked around before yelling “ _Blaise!”_

“Yeah?” Ron jolted when his husband scared him from behind, he always walked as quiet as a Kneazle “What’s wrong?”

“Okay, just, okay, stand here in front of me” Ron pushed Blaise into the spot he was standing earlier and stood behind Blaise, poking his head out to the right to look at the girls “So, I have something to tell you”

“ _What?”_ Pansy’s eyes slowly became scary as her eyebrows furrowed and lips twitched _“What did you do, Ronald Bilius Weasley?_

“ _I forgot to call the stripper”_ Ron said, immediately locked his hands around Blaise so he could cover him. _Finally_ marrying a tall husband paid off “ _I’m sorry”_

_“You forgot?”_ Hermione stood up and Ron stepped back, pulling Blaise with him “ _How could you forget? This was your idea!”_

_“I know! I know! I forgot”_ Ron squeaked, his hand clutching on Blaise’s robes “ _I’m sorry! Don’t hex me!”_

“Okay, everyone, calm down” Blaise spoke and put his hands on Ron’s “We’ll just have to order another one”

“There’s _no_ way anyone could come here this instant, we need to find the best” Hermione said, flopping down on the couch again and turning to Pansy “Hey, you’ve been quiet”

“I’m just thinking” Pansy said, leaning back on the couch and looking at something in the air “I think, I _think_ I know how to fix this”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Pansy nodded at her wife and held her hand “I know someone, well, you know, after the war, things got hard for us Slytherin, especially Death Eaters?”

“Yeah?” Hermione replied, gripping their hands together tight, she’d do that every time Pansy told a story about the past, especially the war, it was a kind of reassurance Hermione always gave Pansy “You’ve told me about your job”

“Well, it’s not something I’m proud of, but me and them used to do a lot of jobs to just get by”

“Oh, is it the one right after graduating?”

“Yeah, and well, before I met you and we all became friends, they and I…we used to work together for like a year, I was in charge of the money and they were in charge of entertaining others…er, they used to be a stripper, they’re good at it, we used to get big money from rich, old men because they were so good at it, they even wanted to pay more to fuck them, but we never let it go that far”

“Who is it? Let’s just call them!” Ron cheerfully suggested “This is great news”

“I’m not sure he’ll agree, it’s like twenty years ago” Pansy said, sighing loudly before pulling out her Muggle phone out of her glittery purse “I’ll just try, I’m just not sure he’ll do it again, with his reputation now”

“You know, if he doesn’t want to show his face, he could just use Polyjuice, or a spell” Hermione suggested “Or he could just wear a mask. Remember those masks Luna used to make for the masquerade ball at the Ministry four years ago?” Hermione gasped and grabbed Pansy’s hand “She made a bunch and even sold it? I think she still has some left”

“Okay, so you go grab a mask, a pretty one” Pansy pointed at Ron and he nodded, it was the least he could do since he failed the only thing he was assigned to, which he still felt guilty for “I’ll call them, see if I can persuade them or not”

“I can talk to them if you want to”

“No, it’s fine, honey” Pansy tapped her hand on Hermione’s legs as a way of assuring her wife and shook her head “I have to do this myself”

*

“Here, I got the prettiest mask I could find” Ron handed Pansy a mask after searching Ginny and Luna’s house for half an hour to find the nicest one, now they were standing in front of the door, just waiting for the person to come while Harry was in the living room talking to their former classmates

“Ron, this is a girl’s mask”

“Well, you didn’t mention whether the person is a girl or a guy, how could I know?” Ron protested and huffed loudly “You girls are mean”

“Alright, it’ll work, I think” Pansy looked down at the elegant golden swan mask which has a shimmery white finish and gold embellishments, with gold-plated metal swirls and sparkly jewels on, she grazed the mask softly with her fingers and nodded at Ron “It’ll cover his whole face”

“His? So a _he_?” Ron asked, just to be sure “A male stripper? _That’s exactly what Harry wants”_

“Really?” Pansy smiled silently “Guess I’m lucky” She said and paused when there was a knock on the door. He watched her took a deep breath and opened the door just so slightly, even Ron couldn’t see “Hey” He heard her spoke, but didn’t try to pry because if Pansy was careful about something, or someone, it was for the best, and he would never want to cross her “Are you sure you can do it?” Ron tried to hear the answer but the place was too loud with music and people talking already. Ron turned away for a second and when he turned back, Pansy was already handing the mask out to the guy out the door

“So, he didn’t agreed? Did he?” Ron asked eagerly when Pansy closed the door. Why would she close the door when she already handed him the mask?

“He agreed” She answered softly and Ron screamed in excitement, his mission didn’t fail as bad as he thought, well only because Pansy helped him “He’s just preparing himself, he needs a minute, it’s been a while”

“Oh, okay, he can do whatever he wa— _holy mother—bloody hell”_ Ron gasped when the guy opened the door in, honestly he thought that the guy didn’t look like a normal stripper at all. If anything, he looked like a high class stripper who only do fancy performances and stuff, which he was. He wasn’t as tall as Ron, but his body was lean, wearing a Slytherin robes and even has his hood on, the robes was covering his whole body but Ron could hear the clicking sound of his heels on the floor, his long blond hair falling down his chest, the mask has covered his whole face so Ron couldn’t even really see what the guy looked like, just his eyes under the dark light of the room “A Slytherin uniform?”

“I sent him the stuff” Pansy quickly replied, pulling the guy’s hand so he’d stand next to her “It’s an emergency and he doesn’t have any clothes for…this kind of thing so I had to sent him my old robes, which I had to go home and find”

“No, actually, it might be good” Ron said, considering how Harry was still not over Draco for the past years, maybe having a stripper in Slytherin robes giving him a lap dance would help “So how do you two know each other?”

“ _Circumstances_ ” Pansy said, grinning at Ron before looking and clutching on the guy’s robes “Ready?” He nodded and Ron led him through the crowd. No one really paid attention to the guy covered in Slytherin robes and a mask when they were all focus on Harry. Ron quickly pulled a chair with him and walked to the middle of the room, putting the wooden chair down. He inhaled deeply before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelled

“ _Hear ye hear ye!”_ He announced and everyone finally stopped chatting too look at him “Harry! Come here please”

*

Harry groaned mentally when Ron yelled. What crazy thing did his friends come up with now? Harry thought as he walked up to the middle of the room, now that everyone has stood around the chair, wondering what Ron was going to say. He has been talking with everyone, _literally_ everyone and they kept making him drink, which he has to politely decline because getting drunk on his birthday was a mistake he’d never do _._ He never know what the consequences would be if he got too pissed _again_.

“Can you sit down on this chair?” Ron tapped on the back of the wooden chair and practically pushed Harry down on it “Get comfortable. _Blaise! Music!”_ Harry turned sideways to see Blaise changing the music into something slow and sexier. This couldn’t be…

“Oh no, you’re not doing what I think you’re d—…”

“ _Enjoy_ ” Ron whispered in his ear before running to his husband’s spot. The music has started and someone dimmed the light down, people started spreading out so there were space around him. This party kept getting crazier each second.

_Woah._ Harry thought in his head once a person appeared in the crowd in front of him. The person was wearing a mask, a gold mask which made it hard for Harry to recognise who this person was. They have a Slytherin robes on and Harry could see their black heels from underneath, it was probably a pair of six inches stiletto. Their smooth long blond hair falling down gracefully to under his chest, they approached Harry’s spot and with a snap of their fingers, their robes fell off the floor. Harry couldn’t help but getting shocked from the guy standing before him now, green tie, his white unbuttoned shirt was tied up half way so it looked like a crop top, showing his slim waist, short black skirt that barely covered his arse when he turned around, fishnet stocking and black heels that complimented his legs, his skin was pale, and when he strut around Harry slowly to the music, he could smell the fresh scent of flowers, jasmine to be exact, and lime. Harry couldn’t find the strength to tear his eyes away from the blond.

He could hear people around him whispering and mumbling, but he didn’t care, especially when the guy stopped in front of him again and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders, long, delicate fingers gripping on Harry, something tingling appeared in his chest as the guy started gliding his hands down Harry’s clothed body from his neck down to his thighs. Every movement caused Harry’s skin to react, and as the blond guy slowly squat down, widening his legs, Harry could see the dark lace lingerie underneath the skirt. He kept his hands to himself, gripping on the chair and trying his best not to get hard in front of all his friends for a stripper. The guy slowly stood up, his hands still on Harry’s knees as he twirled his hips from side to side to the music. Harry felt something again in his chest when he finally locked eyes with the guy, it was something, _something_ about him that Harry couldn’t figure out, he just wanted to rip the mask off so he could see more.

“ _Woah this guy is good”_ Harry could hear Ron shouted over the music to Pansy, but he ignored it once the guy before him pushed Harry’s legs open and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulder again. He pressed his body close to Harry’s face, raising one of his legs and gently sliding them down Harry’s crotch, making the Auror grunted low. Harry looked up at the guy as he continued to brush his leg over Harry’s crotch, he tried to hold himself back, he couldn’t touch the guy, as much as he wanted to. His knees were shaking, and he was pretty sure he was sweating already, maybe because it was summer, maybe because it was from the heat of getting a lap dance from this guy, he couldn’t think clearly.

He felt familiar, Harry concluded, the way the guy’s fingers grazed over Harry’s rough skin, the way he leaned over and he could smell the coconut scent from his long hair, but everything else was vague, it wasn’t clear enough for Harry to see further, like his face, he wanted to know who this guy was, he wanted bad.

“ _Fuck”_ Harry blurted out when the guy swayed around and began swirling his hips around. He even bent over so low, Harry could see his round arse and his lace knickers, tempting the Auror even more. Even the pair of arse, it seemed _way_ too familiar. What was this guy doing? How was he doing this? Harry kept asking himself, hitching his breath as the guy turned around and straddled Harry, climbing into his lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck, he hovered his arse just above Harry’s crotch, slightly touching, significantly making Harry harder than he already was, just teasing him there. He circled his arse like he was trying to paint a masterpiece on Harry’s lap, his hands caressing the Auror’s hair, as he touched the nape of his neck, Harry let out a low grumble and locked eyes with the blond again. But this time, he saw something, he has grey eyes, Harry wasn’t sure if the lighting of the room was deceiving him or not. Harry trailed his eyes down the guy’s body and stopped when he saw a glimpse of something. _A scar._ Harry tried to get a better look but the tie was blocking his view.

“ _Whoo! Take off his tie! Strip him!”_ He heard Ginny hollering, she was clearly pissed again. And even before he could do anything, the blond took off his own Slytherin tie, only to put in around Harry’s neck instead. This time, he finally got a clear view. _It was Draco._ Faint scars all over his chest, no wonder he felt incredibly familiar when he showed his arse, the same pair of arse he grabbed every time he thrusted in multiple times that night. Harry’s lips pursed into a half smile when Draco began grinding on him, it all came back, memories of that night, memories of them since they were kids, when they went to Eighth Year together, the friendship they had until Draco left, and especially, the feelings he has desperately tried to forget about Draco, it was all back again. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled when Draco leaned close, smelling the coconut scent from his hair, _right,_ Draco grew his hair out, and the look suited him well.

_“I’d recognise that arse anywhere”_ Harry murmured into his ear “ _Draco”_ He smiled when Draco froze completely, he saw the blond swallowing hard without saying a word

_“You know?_ ” He finally spoke, and _fuck_ Harry missed the voice so much. All he wanted was to touch and to kiss Draco again

“I’m not that daft” Harry said, his hands still clutched on his legs, he didn’t move, so did Draco “You’re back?”

“It’s a long story”

“I’ve got all night” He mumbled and grabbed Draco’s legs while standing up, making the blond clutch onto him tightly and let out a small squealing sound as he walked away

“ _Okay nothing to see here”_ Pansy bellowed loudly, bringing the attention back to her “ _Get back to partying, everyone”_

“Where are we going?”

“My bedroom” Harry spoke, heading up the stairs with Draco in his arms “We need to talk”

*

“Wait why—…”

“It’s Draco” Pansy said, shocking Ron as he stared at her speechlessly

“ _What?”_

“It’s Draco” Pansy repeated, sighing loudly “He came back this year, we…we have been hanging out secretly because he doesn’t want Harry to know he’s back, _permanently”_

“Why? Oh wait…is it about the night…”

“You know?” Pansy asked and Ron nodded at her, she chuckled and continued, leaning on the wall and watched as Harry carried Draco up the stairs “Well, years ago, he said his last wish before going to Paris was to see Harry, and he did, they even fucked, so that went better than he ever expected. But he got transferred back here this year and from what he has been telling me, he’s still not over Harry”

“Harry isn’t over him either” Ron shrugged, chugging down his beer bottle and grabbed another from the table nearby “Maybe it’s a good thing. Did you call him on purpose?”

“What if I tell you that I assign you the only task that I _knew_ you’d forget to do so I get to bring him here?” Pansy turned to look at him and winked, earning a gasp from Ron “ _What_? Come on, I did the right thing, right?”

“ _Devious_. But what if I had remembered to order a stripper though?”

“Then I’ll have to use plan B” Pansy said, filling her cocktail up with her wand “Cancelling your stripper and we’ll still end up having to call Draco”

“What about plan C?”

“Plan C?”

“Come on, I know you always have a backup to your backup plan, and then a backup to your backup backup plan” Ron scoffed and leaned on the wall next to Pansy “You’re exactly like Hermione at that point”

“Well, _if so_ ” She said softly, hooking her arm around Ron’s and leaned her head on his shoulder “I’ll just have to set up a meeting and make them talk to each other again. One way or another, they’re going to be together anyway, with or without my help”

“You really believe that?”

“You don’t?”

“No” Ron smiled, looking down at her before looking at the crowd again “I believe you, they’re going to break the bed tonight”

“Break the floor, even” Pansy laughed along with Ron and paused for a second before nudging him “Hey, what if I say Draco’s transferred back here because of me?”

“ _You didn’t”_

“Hey, having a wife who’s the Minister for Magic is just useful” Pansy winked at him again and sighed “I just really hope they get together this time. After all, they’re both forty now, better late than never” Ron smiled and nodded softly. Harry was his best mate, Draco was his friend too, for once, he supported Pansy’s crazy plan

*

Once he reached his bedroom, Harry sat down at the end of his bed with Draco still straddling him, he felt nervous all of a sudden. Confronting with Draco after years of not talking was way harder than he imagined, he was still trying to process the whole thing, with Draco on his thighs.

“Can I see you?” Harry asked and got a soft nod from Draco, the blond patiently unwrapped the tie of the mask from behind his head and Harry felt his chest being full, he hasn’t seen Draco for twelve years. As the blond unraveled his mask, pulling it down at a slow pace and with each second that passed by, the urge to kiss Draco became more and more unbearable to Harry. His eyes were the first thing that caught Harry’s attention, grey eyes, still as beautiful as ever, the eyes that got Harry falling for every time he looked at, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows, his cheeks that kept getting pinker each second, his perfect nose that Harry just wanted to pinch, his plump lips that Harry was definitely sure Draco had put some lipstick on. The Auror bit on his lips and exhaled, Draco has such a kissable lips that he had missed so much.

“Can I…”

“Yeah” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hands and placed them on his face. He touched the blond’s smooth hair and cupped his face, Draco got thinner, he suspected, his finger trailed from his jawline down to the corner of his mouth. And before he knew it, he was touching Draco’s lips, his lips were never chapped like Harry’s, it was always glossy and just…tempting Harry to do more.

“I’m sorry I left” Draco said, catching Harry’s attention again as he looked into the pair of grey eyes “I…I was supposed to leave the next day, and, I…I never intended to meet you, well, I did hope I got to see you one last time, but I didn’t expect to do it with you”

“When did you come back?”

“I…the beginning of this year” Draco confessed, his hands clutching on Harry’s wrists “I didn’t know how or what to say to you, so I told Pansy to keep it as a secret, I was scared to face you”

“Why did you come here tonight?”

“I, I wanted to see you”

“Why? You could just say no” Harry asked, Draco has every right to decline Pansy’s offer. He knew Pansy and Draco disappeared a year after graduating from Hogwarts, but he never asked where they went off to, it just wasn’t his place to ask such questions.

“I guess…I guess I wanted to see you”

“Do you regret leaving twelve years ago?” He asked, trying to stop himself from acting like an Auror at this moment and interrogating Draco right now

“No” Draco replied, and Harry felt tight in his chest, like disappointment, or sadness “I don’t regret leaving here to be a Healer in Paris, but I _do_ regret leaving you”

“ _Oh_ ” Harry said. What did he want to say now? He seemed to forget all words that came to mind when he stared at Draco’s face, Draco’s eyes. All he wanted to do was to confess, everything, everything he wanted to say, he just wanted to tell Draco right now

“ _I need to tell you something”_

_“I have something to say”_

_“Oh, you go first”_ Draco said, making himself comfortable on Harry’s lap and at the same time reminding Harry that he’s hard and Draco rubbing his crotch didn’t make the hardness go away _at all._

“How long will you stay here?”

“I don’t know”

“Oh, if so” Harry swallowed and continued, he better let it all out before Draco left again, he was a Gryffindor after all, he could say it, he could _totally_ tell Draco he has been in love with him for years “If you’re leaving again, and I can’t see you. I want to say that, er, I, I think I have feelings for you”

“Deep feelings that though I have tried to get rid of, hide it in me for years, but I just couldn’t, maybe it’s because I don’t truly want to get rid of it” He added, his hands left Draco’s face and rested back on the bed “If you’re going to leave again, I think I have to say that, er, I will miss you. I have missed you a lot, since you left, I mean, we were on great terms before that, and when we fucked, I, er, I was actually going to ask you out the next day. I didn’t know you were going to leave for Paris. And er, after you left, I did try to find you, but I saw you with another guy, so, I thought, I thought you already found someone else”

“ _Harry”_

“So I might as well say this before I become a coward again, Draco, I, I like you, a lot. I have been, for years, maybe even before the night we fucked. And if you’re going to stay, I want to ask you out, but, er, if you’re not, then…I want to be with you every second until you leave again. I really want to, or else I’ll just regret it so much”

“ _Harry”_ Draco pleaded softly, his hands cupping Harry’s face, leaning in close and rested his forehead on Harry’s “I’m not _actually_ going to leave”

“What?”

“I got transferred back permanently, I’m going to stay here” He said, touching Harry’s jawline “And the guy, whoever you saw, was just a colleague. I have never been with a guy…after I left here”

“ _Oh”_

_“_ And about that request, do you mean it? Do you _really_ want to go out with me?”

“Have I ever broken a promise?” He asked, looking into Draco’s eyes under the dimming light in his bedroom, just looking at Draco made him aroused

“I like you too, that’s why I let you fucked me” Draco said, blushing slightly “And you’re undressing me with your eyes” Draco suddenly smirked at him and put his hand on Harry’s chest, pushing him back until his back hit the soft bed. The blond inched up and settled himself right on Harry’s crotch, his hands already undoing the Auror’s belt “ _You want it_ ”

“I want you” Harry pulled Draco down until their faces were centimetres away, their breath ghosting over each other, he could tell that Draco was nervous “Scared?”

“No, just…looking forward to this” Draco said, tilting his head to the side and looking down at Harry “What are you thinking about?”

“How bad I want to kiss you” He said, receiving a surprise look from the blond before Draco smirked and leaned down until their lips met. _This was it._ It felt the same, _everything_ , the scent of apple from his lipgloss, the taste of wine from Draco’s tongue, the way their bodies were flushed together, Harry cupped Draco’s face and deepened their kiss. Kissing Draco felt like running under a rain, wet and exciting, kissing Draco felt like walking under the July sun, hot and sweating, kissing Draco felt like sleeping in on weekends, it made him keep wanting to do it. If he could kiss Draco forever, he would, he would do anything to be next to Draco. Harry slid his hands down to Draco’s legs and grazed his fingers over the blond’s inner thighs.

“Still a tease” Draco smirked, breaking off their kiss and grabbed Harry’s hands, placing them directly on Draco’s arse “Just how bad do you want me, Auror Potter?”

“So bad I could die” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s globes and making the blond moaned softly, his hands working on Harry’s belt and unzipped his jeans, rubbing on the Auror’s hardness from outside of his boxer “ _Fuck_ ”

“ _Oh,_ did you get bigger when I left or am I wrong?” The blond smiled at him before lowering himself down and pulling Harry’s cock out, which was glistening with precome. The Auror propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Draco stroke his length and teased him by licking at the head, his eyes never left Harry’s “I’m really concern whether I could take this or not”

“I bet you can’t”

“You know just what to say to rile me up, don’t you?” Draco huffed out a laugh at him and nodded, his hand never stop stroking “Challenge accepted, _Harry_ ” He said, tilting his head to the side and licked a line up Harry’s length, when he reached the head, the blond poked his tongue out to licked all the precome that kept coming, he soon enveloped the Auor’s whole length, making Harry grunted and his head fell back to the bed, Draco knew how to work his tongue. Harry looked at Draco again, watching him bobbing his head up and down, his hands on Harry’s thighs, sliding up slowly. Every time Draco went down on him, he went deeper and swirled his tongue around, hollowing his cheeks and kept his eyes locked with Harry.

“ _Holy fuck”_ Harry growled when his cock touched Draco’s throat, he thrusted up without thinking and grabbed at Draco’s long hair, pushing him down. It reminded him of the night they fucked, Harry was worried he’d break Draco, so much that he pulled out when Draco tried deep throating him, which made Draco smiled and put Harry’s hand on Draco’s head, pushing his own head down back on his cock again and telling Harry it was alright “ _Fuck, you’re amazing”_ He groaned, pulling all of Draco’s hair up so it won’t fall into his face. Though everyone always praised him and calling him the most powerful one in the wizarding world and shit like that, he felt powerless whenever he was with Draco.

“So I won” Draco spoke once he pulled away, he crawled back up to face Harry and licked his lower lip in a seductive way “What do I get?”

“Anything you want”

“Now you’re just making this easy” Draco chuckled, biting his lip and sat back on Harry’s stomach, propping himself up on his knees and pulling his skirt up slowly “I forgot to ask, do you like this outfit?”

“So much I want to rip it apart” Harry said, his hands trailing up Draco’s thighs, over his fishnet stocking and under his skirt “Come up here” He ordered, and it was almost as if Draco knew what he meant when the blond climbed back up until he was kneeling above Harry, he rested his hands on the headboard and pulled his skirt up at the same time

“Please me, Harry” He could hear Draco teasing him, wiggling his arse until the Auror grabbed hold of his two round globes “ _Oh,_ still rough like always?” Draco gasped when Harry ripped the fishnet tights apart. Harry stared at the lace underwear and tried to find ways to breathe properly “If you’re wondering, it’s a black lace thong, except the skirt from Pansy, everything else is mine” Harry exhaled deeply and hooked his finger under the thong, this barely covered anything, Draco’s cock was even threatening to break free from it. Harry pulled Draco down and pushed the string of the thong to the side before squeezing his arse apart, he murmured a few spells and started licking at Draco’s rim

“ _Oh_ ” Draco moaned, lowering himself, inviting Harry in for more. Harry swirled his tongue around the rim and slowly went in, curling his tongue and feeling Draco’s hand on his hair, gripping tightly and whined when Harry added a finger alongside with his tongue

“ _I miss you so much”_ Draco babbled in a raspy voice, and if Harry wasn’t having Draco’s arse shoved at his face, he’d say it back, because he missed Draco so fucking much too. The Auror added the second finger and began scissoring Draco, opening him up, his other hand pulling the thong away and started stroking Draco’s cock, he could feel Draco arching his back and his legs were shaking a little “ _More_ ” Draco demanded and Harry didn’t dare disobey, he pushed the third digit in and curled them, earning a loud moan from Draco, he could feel how aroused the blond got just from his grip on Harry’s hair

“ _Stop, stop, I don’t want to come now_ ” Draco said while breathing heavily, Harry pulled his fingers out and the blond climbed back down, sitting on Harry’s crotch again, his hair was sticking to his sweaty face. Harry supported himself up on his arm and wiped the sweat off Draco’s face, pushing his hair behind his ears and pulled the blond down for a chaste kiss

“What-…”

“ _Shh_ ” Draco shut Harry up with another kiss before tearing away, looking at what he accomplished “You like it?”

“Really?” Harry snickered at his tied hands, which Draco had done with his green tie while they kissed, the knot looked nice “This isn’t going to stop me”

“I’m not stopping you. Oh you got a bit of…” Draco chuckled and wiped Harry’s lips with his thumb “My lipstick…”

“It’s alright” Harry said and growled low when Draco stroke his cock again, the blond was having that smug look on his face, he knew just what to do to make Harry weak

“Lie down, Auror” Draco pushed Harry back down on the bed and kept himself up on his knees, just hovering above Harry’s length while untying his shirt, letting it open “I’m on top this time”

“ _Yeah_?” The Auror gave him a half smirk and observed as Draco grabbed Harry’s cock and aligned himself just right above. Watching Draco going down on him was possibly the hottest thing he has seen all year. The light grimace on Draco’s face when the head of Harry’s cock was pushed in, the way his mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape, the way he looked at Harry with an alluring smile, he enjoyed teasing Harry.

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco placed both of his hands on Harry’s stomach and breathed out when he went all down. Draco felt so tight around him, all hot and quivering, he slowly moved back and forth, testing Harry’s patience when he couldn’t thrust up and just lying there letting Draco control him “You are really patient this time”

“Believe me, I’m not” Harry grumbled low when Draco kept teasing him while bobbing himself up and down, increasing his speed after each time, and all Harry could do was stay there and try not to come. Draco fitted him like a piece of puzzle on every aspect, and he was glad Pansy made his friends tie him up and brought him to his party. If Pansy hadn’t done all of this, he might have never got the chance to see Draco again. While Draco was still lost in ecstasy, Harry slowly grabbed hold of his waist and rolled them both over before Draco could even react.

“ _Harry_ ” Draco squeaked when his back hit the soft bed

_“Were you really ever on top though?”_ Harry chuckled and kissed the shock off Draco’s face

“When did you get out of that tie? That was a perfect single column tie” Draco gaped at him, moaning loudly when Harry pulled his shirt down and latched down on his nipples, sucking and grazing his teeth lightly, just teasing him “ _Harry”_ Harry smirked and wrapped Draco’s legs around his waist, pushing his messy blond hair away intertwining their hands on either side of Draco’s head _“Ah_ ” The blond whined when Harry started thrusting into him, it felt so good to be inside Draco again. He never knew he missed Draco that much until he saw him again tonight, Draco was like a type of drug and he has got Harry addicted without knowing. _He loved Draco._

“ _What_?” Draco spoke and Harry stared at him. Did he say something? “Did you just…did you just tell me you love me?

“How could I not?” Harry said, he didn’t really regret saying it out loud, he meant it. Harry leaned close and kissed him once again, feeling Draco’s nails on his back as he kept ramming in. He trailed down his neck, licking and sucking on his pulse point, making sure Draco will be covered in hickeys the next morning, for everyone to know that Draco was his “I love you”

“I do too” Draco pulled Harry’s face back up so they could see each other again, their noses touched and Draco smiled at him “I love you, Harry” And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t more aroused by Draco saying he loved him, Harry buried his face in the crook of the blond’s neck, smelling his coconut scented hair and slammed in hard, each thrust only made Draco moaned louder

“ _I’m coming, I’m coming”_ Draco held onto him tightly and cried out, arching his body, tightening his entrance and making Harry jerked his body as well, coming inside Draco and filling him up while Draco came everywhere.

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco rasped, chuckling a bit when Harry still kept thrusting in him slowly “Still not satisfied?”

“With you? It’s never enough” Harry propped back up on his elbow and grinned at Draco happily “I just want to fuck you forever”

“Always so good with words, Harry”

“Er, did I…bite you?” Harry touched the teeth mark on Draco’s shoulder and wondered it himself. Did he at one point bite Draco when he came?

“Oh, _really_?” Draco’s hand came up to touch it before shrugging “Well, guess we were both so lost in it, we didn’t know”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but…you like marking me, don’t you?”

“Maybe” Harry answered before leaning down and kissed his cheeks “Maybe I just…” He planted a kiss on his nose and forehead, making the blond giggled “Really love you”

“If you want to mark me that much” Draco pulled Harry down and whispered in his ear “We can just go back down to the party with your marks on me” He murmured, licking Harry’s earlobe and continued “And your seeds in me. You like that?”

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry cursed quietly “Will you marry me?”

“ _Tempting_. Why don’t you ask me that again a year from now?” Draco laughed softly at his offer and kissed his lips. It wasn’t a joke when Harry asked that, if he could, he would get married to Draco right this second. After all, he has Pansy already downstairs and she had become an officiate for Blaise and Ron’s wedding before.

“You’re serious?”

“I don’t say I love you to a lot of people, you know” Draco mumbled to him and frowned a bit when Harry pulled out to lie down next to him, he draped Draco’s leg over his waist and pulled Draco close for a hug “Just my parents, Pansy, and you. So you better keep that promise, Harry Potter”

“I will” Harry tilted Draco’s chin up with his hand and kissed him “I will get married to you, Draco Malfoy”

*

**_Epilogue ~_ **

“Wait” Harry stopped Draco before they got into their house, _their_ house, he quickly swept Draco off his feet and carried him up like a bride

“ _Harry_ ” Draco yelped and cling on his neck “Still full of surprise, I see?”

“This is just traditions, after all, we got married” Harry smiled before opening the door and stepped in, just as they got in the house, Draco attacked him with a kiss. He immediately let Draco down on his feet and grabbed his face, sliding his tongue inside as Draco pushed him so hard his back hit the wall

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry grimaced but soon forget about the pain when Draco started taking off his belt, he quickly work his hands down Draco’s robes but it has way too many buttons “You know, I never like Pureblood robes”

“You like ripping them apart” Draco chuckled at him and leaned up for another kiss, letting Harry’s trousers fall down the ground and getting out of his robes, leaving his upper body naked. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, holding him tight and didn’t even break off the kiss as Harry carried the blond to the living room “ _I love you_ ”

“ _I love you t…”_

_“What_? _Harry_?” Draco asked when Harry didn’t finish his sentence, and since they understood each other, Draco slowly turned around to look at the direction Harry was staring at _“Oh my god_ ”

“ _Hi guys_ …” Neville said softly, blowing on his party horn in a sad tone, Harry stayed frozen on his spot when he saw all his friends sitting in the living room, everyone was looking at them with their mouths open, except Luna, whose eyes were being covered by Ginny

“...Welcome back” Ron mumbled, shooting the confetti in his hands along with Blaise, who kept a smirk on his face the whole time

“We _were_ going to surprise you” Theo spoke, one hand gripping on Neville’s leg and one hand covering his mouth to stop a laugh “But _you two_ surprised us”

“Great show, honestly” Blaise said while draping his arm over Ron and gave them a slow clap “We rarely ever get to watch live porn”

“ _Really_ inappropriate, guys” Ginny shook her head slowly but ended up grinning at them “I mean, it was sizzling _hot_ , but still, not good for Luna”

“I can’t see anything”

“Oh right, sorry” Ginny quickly let go of her hands and embraced her wife close “Again, _guys_ ”

“Welcome back from your honeymoon” Luna smiled at them and threw more confetti up in the air

“ _Hermione_ was going to stop you” Pansy finally spoke and folded her arms together with a party hat on her head “But I wanted to see how long it will take for you guys to realise that we’re here. Honestly, in my humble opinion, I wanted to see more, I even expected you guys to go straight up to the bedroom without noticing us”

“Yeah, I was surprised how fast Harry could take Draco’s robes off without getting mad and just rip it all off” Ginny said, clapping her hands together “Ten points to Harry”

“Okay but come on, Draco was able to jump on Harry like that, he’s pretty good” Ron added and the girls nodded in agreement “One time I tried doing that, Blaise and I almost fell into a fountain”

“Why were you two near a fountain?” Theo asked

“Oh well, funny story—…”

_“Hey, whoa, whoa_ ” Draco exclaimed and looked at them with shock “Hello? Why are you guys here?”

“Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise party to welcome you guys back from your honeymoon” Hermione said with a serious tone, Harry was surprised to see that she didn’t give them a lecture first “I tried to say something but Pansy stopped me. I mean I can’t say anything because we were the ones that were here secretly in the first place” Hermione explained carefully and stood up to pull out a cake from out of the box on the table “Anyway, you can either go up and finish what you two intended to do or celebrate this first. Look, Luna even baked a cake, so, please put something on and decide”

_“On the bright side_ , look like the fire of their love isn’t out yet” Pansy made a point and tilted her head to the side “Am I right?”

“Based on what _I_ saw, I’m sure it won’t be out for a long time” Ron grabbed the potatoes chips from the table and started eating “Maybe never”

“Aren’t you tired of holding Draco like that?” Ginny asked as Harry was still holding Draco up in his arms “Just let him down”

“I really can’t”

“Yeah, he really can’t” Draco said, turning back to look at Harry with a smile, he _knew_ Harry was hard as a rock “Do you want to let me down?”

_“I’d rather not_ ” Harry chuckled, he really didn’t want all his friends to see that he was fully hard under his boxer and it was already embarrassing enough that they saw him and Draco taking each other’s clothes off and snogging like crazy in the hall

“We will go up and change our clothes, then we’ll go down and have a taste of Luna’s cake, alright?”

“Go, hurry” Hermione waved her hand and Harry started walking after Draco suggested them going up. Even though it was awkward to have their friends seeing them half naked, it wasn’t really any surprise because Harry has already got used to their friends seeing them snogging before. After Harry’s 40th birthday, they have gone out on a date the next day, and the day after that and decided to move in together at the Grimmauld Place after five months being in a relationship. Four months later, Harry had decided to propose to Draco in the middle of their big fight, which stunned Draco for a few seconds before he burst into tears with a loud _yes,_ and of course they had makeup sex after that. Their wedding happened a month after, it wasn’t big, it was just friends and family, but Pansy still managed to make it fancy and beautiful when she had only one month to plan. Molly and Draco’s parents have thought their decision to get married only after ten months of being together was too quick, but they both didn’t agree, because he was certain Draco was the one for him, and he just couldn’t wait any longer, Harry just wanted to put a ring on him and build a family with him. Going to sleep and waking up every day with Draco by his side, fighting and making up with him, kissing him and cuddling him, fucking him in every way possible, all of it didn’t even seem real, like he was still dreaming. Every time he looked in Draco’s eyes, Harry knew he’d never be able to stop loving him, and he knew, for him, Draco was a dream that came true.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how the mask looks, it’s called [Volto Cigno Oro](https://www.vivomasks.com/collections/full-face-masks/products/volto-cigno-oro) and I chose it because it’ll cover Draco’s whole face as I don’t think Harry’ll actually be daft enough to not recognise Draco with a mask that only covers half of his face, our boy is smarter than that lmao  
> I hope you guys like this  
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
